My Beautiful Kitten
by Mae Liz
Summary: The problem with hot and cold relationships is that when you get pregnant the ex may not be the father. When Kitty is faced with this, how will she react?
1. The Question of Paternity

Author's Note- This is a much revised version of My Darling, but since I removed it it's not like anyone can read and get the ending. If you read the original please don't spoil anything for someone who didn't, that is all I ask. Other than that, read and review. Oh, and be happy while reading my story, and read my others too!

My Beautiful Kitten

Chapter 1

The Question of Paternity

"Lance!" Kitty giggles turning under the covers and stretching to reveal a very advanced pregnancy belly, as the boy in question rushes into the closet in rage. "What are you doing over there?" She asks watching the distraught figure of her lover rummage around in the overfilled closet. "If you're looking for something you don't wear often it's in the other closet that we don't use. You remember that whole 'You're sleeping in my room and your room is storage' argument, Rogue's been helping me move stuff over there to prevent me from laboring in this closet all day to find clothes and hurting the baby."

"I'm trying to find that shirt that Pietro was talking about. He keeps saying stupid shit about this shirt, and I have to prove to him that it is not what he thinks it is. He's a very self-loving idiot. He will never learn his lesson!" Lance yells throwing feminine shoes over his shoulder and scattering them around the large room, many of them landing mere inches from Kitty and her swollen abdomen.

"Lance, seriously stop throwing my shoes!" She scolds coldly causing him to stand up and turn around. "You have almost hit me with every shoe you've thrown!" She yells throwing the covers off of her body and sending shoes flying across the room causing loud thumps as shoes of various sizes hit the walls and door as she moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, honey." Lance snaps back mockingly in anger as the ground starts to shake uncontrollably, knocking Kitty off of the bed and into the floor. "Oops, look how clumsy you are. Ignorant bitch." He seethes turning back to the closet.

"I'm okay, as long as you stop throwing my shoes and calm down. I'm not going to take to being thrown around like a rag doll by you! It's over a shirt Lance! It's a shirt! Go spend five dollars and buy a new one!" Kitty yells standing up and arranging her pink button up nightgown over her rounded pregnancy belly.

"There isn't a shirt that can replace that! I bought that when I was fifteen in the town we grew up in, and I can't replace that because the place went out of business and I'm not going back for a stupid fucking shirt! Deal with it! Now tell me where the shirt is before I have to knock you around!" Lance continues to scream, grabbing her by the straps of her nightgown and forcing her to the wall of the room.

"I threw that shirt away." Kitty mutters through clenched teeth before phasing through him and turning around to step slowly backing toward the door.

"But why would you do that? I liked that shirt." He replies back with venom accompanied with an increased rumble.

"I did it because I am hormonal, I hate that shirt and so did everyone else. If you don't calm down you are going to be sorry." Kitty says as her eyes narrow. "Now we can end this fight now or I can have Logan and Remy come in here and tear you to pieces. I can see that you're upset, but this doesn't have to end this way Lance. You don't have to keep scaring me with your anger. We've been doing this dance for years, don't send me into early labor."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get upset. It's just that I have been looking for that shirt for hours. You could have told me in the beginning." Lance apologizes with venom still lacing his voice as he takes three steps forward and Kitty takes three back, phasing through the bed.

"You have been looking for ten minutes! Don't tell me it has been hours!" Kitty scolds animatedly as phases the rest of the way through the King size bed and the door bursts open revealing a worried Logan.

"Let's get you out of here, kid." He says gruffly taking her by the arm and pulling her the rest of the way out of the room before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"God damn her. Why does she think that she can talk to me like that? Pregnant does not make her that special." Lance growls as the house begins shaking harder than before, knocking the paintings off the walls.

**Rogue and Kitty's Bedroom- Later**

"Kit, Ah've been tryin ta tell ya that he is a bad guy. Just cause Lance says he cares, an because ya love him is not a good enough reason ta stick with him." Rogue says as she wraps her arms around her crying friend. "Kit, Ah love ya like a sister, but it's not news ta anyone that he is a bastard ta ya."

"Rogue, I know that. I lam so confused now, I used to love him so much, and now all I want is for this to work." She cries burying her sobs into the open arms of her best friend. "I want him to love me."Kitty continues to cry. "I just want to know that I have a person in this world who loves me and wants to make me happy. I want my happy ending!"

"Kit, ya are only twenty years old. Do ya really think that he is gonna change? Yer not a kid anymore; and I want ya ta really think hard about this question, and think harder about yer answer. Does he really even love ya? Ya don't deserve anythin less. Ah know that this is a hard time ta make tha decision, but just think on it. Ya aren't married, because he is an ass and doesn't wanna, ya share a room because he gets jealous when yer with anyone other than him, even me, ya are like a doll ta him. Anythin he does ya forgive him instantly. Is there somethin I'm not seein or is he just that good in bed?" Rogue asks laughing slightly, causing Kitty to laugh slightly in response.

"I don't know anymore Rogue. We have done this hundreds of times since we found out about my pregnancy. At first Lance was happy, then he wanted a paternity test, he doesn't trust me to be faithful to him. He doesn't trust me to do anything. If I leave him what will he do to me?" Kitty asks as she stops laughing and starts sobbing even louder than before.

"I think dat Lancey boy don't deserve ya." Remy says appearing in the doorway of the shared bedroom. "Lance treats ya like shit, and I agree wit Rogue. If ya can't be treated like a queen he don't deserve anythin ya give him. I can think of a few guys willing ta jump Lance fer da chance ta be wit ya."

"Remy ya aren't helping her right now, go beat Lance's ass or something. She needs some time just me an her, and ya aren't gonna stop me from helpin her." Rogue says nearly growling and glaring at him. "Get out of tha room."

"I'm not leaving till Kitty tells him to. Ya an I both know dat Kitty trusts me an my opinions." Remy retorts stepping into the room and closing the door.

"And right now we both know that Lance is gonna beat your ass if ya-"

"Remy?" Kitty asks untangling herself from Rogue and walking across the room to throw her arms around him, throwing the normally suave mutant off balance. "Thank you for caring."

"I'm gonna be here fer ya, petite, whenever ya need me, no matter how long dis lasts." Remy says wrapping his arms around her in return and regaining his balance.

"Maybe ya are what she needs right now. But let me warn ya, hurt her an die. Ah mean it Swamp Rat." Rogue warns glaring at him as she walks out of the room, closing the door behind herself as she sighs loudly.

"Remy," Kitty says softly. "I wish I had listened to you so long ago. You knew didn't you, and you tried to tell me. You tried to warn me." Kitty mumbles softly between sobs.

"I'm here mon chere. I'm not gonna let him get back at ya. Logan and I'll make sure dat ya are taken care of."

**X-Mansion Kitchen- Later That Night**

"Mon chere looks so miserable." Remy says to the old Acolytes as they sit around the kitchen table, playing cards while drinking and smoking. "I've known her fer a long while and she be actin real funny."

"Do not worry about her; I am sure she will be fine." Piotr says discarding and drawing a new card. "She can handle Alvers. After all, how can you hurt what you cannot touch?"

"I'm not so bloody sure of that, mate. Nothing against her, but I know they were broken up about the time she got pregnant, aren't they always broken up though? Every other day we hear her crying or him screaming at her. No wonder he worries if he is the father. Technically that doesn't make her a cheater. This could turn out ta be real funny if it gets played just right."

"I don't think she be like dat. I know dat she ain't de kind of girl to take cheatin lightly. An it be her own business if she did it. I applaud her if she kept it from him dis long." Remy replies laughingly changing out a few cards of his hand.

"She has her own life, ya know. She can sleep with whoever she wants, I'd hit it if I didn't have to put up with Lance's bitching forever afterward." Pietro comments boredom evident in his voice looking at the cards in play. "Even pregnant, Kitty his smoking hot. Kitty, as a girl, was too geeky for my tastes, and that is saying something. Her bony little figure left something to be desired, and I wasn't known for being that picky."

"I be bored of dis game. He be cutting gossip hour short, ladies. Anyone wanna go out drinking tonight? Don't wanna drink around all de kids. I'd rather not get yelled at when I can avoid it."

"Let us go then. The break will be nice." Piotr says standing up too quickly and nearly knocking over the table.

**Kitty and Lance's Bedroom- Same Time**

"Lance, I am through with your shit. I have had it. I'm through with you and if all you can do is get mad then good luck trying to win me back, it will never happen. You can either accept the paternity of the baby and live happily with me of you can't. Living in the same house as you is going to be difficult, but I am not going to play your games anymore.

"This isn't the rant of a pregnant woman. This is me leaving your sorry excuse for a boyfriend act. So just stand there shocked, I'm going out of the house for a while to let you cool down." Kitty announces taking a breath before stepping backward toward the door.

"Fine Kitty, just leave it at that. We're over. We can have the every other weekend deal with the baby. You get the first and third and I get the other two, or you get the first two, and I get the second. Somehow we can do this. We'll just share." Lance yells with angry laughter picking up a pillow and placing it to his nose and sniffing loudly. "Everything in here smells like strawberries, like you. While you're warming all the beds in the mansion while I keep the baby from crying. I bet he'll have dark hair and eyes like me and no one will be able to tell that you are the mother. This is my new job as a father." He continues throwing the pillow at Kitty, who stands in the doorway.

"Seriously, Lance? You think that I would trust a child in the same room as you alone? That I would go and 'warm all the beds'? If you think so lowly of me then why in the hell have you been with me all this time? I could have moved on to Remy before Rogue snatched him up! I could have jumped at Pyro before Amara did, or I could have jumped at Pietro during High School and flaunted it in front of your face and made you seem so small, like you always made me seem!" Kitty screams, picking up the pillow from at her feet and launching it at his face, making his head hit the wall with a loud thump.

"Oh, finally admitting to being the little tramp that we all know you for. You were just a toy that I got a good use from. All those years with a pretty little thing on my arm, I didn't do too badly, did I? No I didn't." Lance taunts as Kitty flees from the room, running down the hallways until she reaches the kitchen, where the former Acolytes are just standing up from their game of cards.

"Guys, let's go out drinking. I need a distraction." Kitty announces to a stunned audience.

"Ya sure about dis, Kit? Now don't go doin somethin ya might regret later." Remy says crossing the room quickly and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm gonna guess ya just broke up with Lancey boy, right?"

"And a gold star to Remy." Kitty mutters looking down at her feet, or more accurately her pregnant belly.

"I hope you aren't planning on joining in the drinking, Katerine." Hank warns walking down the hallway, past the entrance to the kitchen. "You have an appointment with me tomorrow and I want you to be rested so that when you see the gender you remember and I'm not the one telling everyone the gender of the first baby in the mansion." Hank says smiling and turning around as Kitty races up to him.

"I have a question." She whispers softly. "Can we do a paternity test? I just want to be able to prove that... well...." Kitty beings, unable to finish her sentence.

"I can do that, Kitty. No need to finish that sentence. Your reasons are your own, and I'd never think of prying. I'll see you tomorrow then." Hank says turning back around and continuing his walk down the hallway.

"Now let's all go to the bar!" Kitty shouts excitedly running back into the kitchen and throwing her arms around Remy in excitement. "I'm so excited I could almost kiss you all!" She cheers.

**Tabby's Bar**

"Well well well, a pregnant woman in my bar tonight." Tabby calls out walking over to the group in a short leather skirt and halter top desinged to show off her muscle tone and curves. "And Kitty Pryde is the pregnant woman. Never thought I would see that day. Let me guess, Lance Alvers knocked you up and then he just couldn't handle it and split. You're either with Remy here... no wait, he's looking at Rogue. You could be with Piotr, but I think you need a little side of bad in your men. It could be Pietro-"

"Can it Tabby." Kitty says cutting off the Blond's rant and glaring slightly. "I'm with no one, and I left him, he totally didn't have a chance to leave me." Kitty says giggling causing Rogue and Tabby to laugh with her.

"Okay, okay. I'll be quiet. Won't want your leader knowing, now would you?" She asks smiling as she places leans down on the table on her elbows looking around at the large group of mutants sitting at her biggest booth in the darkest corner of the bar.

"Tabby, Ah brought her out ta get away from Lance." Rogue says glaring at the blond. "Ya know how he is, she needed a break. Being pregnant and breaking up with the man who is the father of your baby isn't an easy thing to do when a woman is eight months pregnant."

"Yeah, Lance and I had our moment. I know how ya feel Kit." Tabby says smiling. "Sorry for giving you a hard time. I already know what you all want, I'll bring a round out on the house. Water only for Kit though." She says smiling and walking away.

"I be glad ya came out tonight, Kit. Ya needed de break from Lancey boy, he be getting on my nerves lately."

"I am too." Kitty says smiling at him shyly up through her lashes blushing.

"Okay, this game is called why I'm pissed." Tabby says bringing over three full bottles of Grey Goose and four bottles of water on a tray. "And here is how we're gonna play. I'll start, whenever you go you take a shot. If you agree with the person, take a shot. Everyone understand the rules?" Tabby asks as everyone nods. "This group is going to be drunk fast with all the shit we put up with. I'm pissed because I can't get that bartender's number." Tabby says looking over her shoulder and smiling at the handsome blond bartender who waves back before taking her shot. "He's a tease." She replies mumbling as Rogue takes a shot just after she does.

"He's kinda cute Tabby. Ah'm pissed cause it took Kit five years ta finally ditch Lance. Ah mean look at them! They only broke up a million times." Rogue announces laughing.

"Me too." Kitty says taking a drink out of a bottle of water while everyone at the table takes a shot. "Seriously, all of you wanted me to ditch him this whole time?" She asks as everyone at the table nods in agreement. "Sheesh, next time just tell me when you don't like my guy of choice."

"Remy be pissed because de house is gonna be a madhouse once Alvers gets going." Remy says winking at Kitty as everyone downs a shot.

"Again, people, please!" Kitty calls out laughing at her group of friends. "Sheesh. Next time just say 'Kitty, your choice in me sucks' and I won't be at all offended. One simple phrase saves everyone heartache." Kitty mumbles looking down at her water and rolling the bottle back and forth between her hands.

"It's okay Kitty. I'll be the first to tell you next time." Pietro says placing his hand over hers and smiling up at her before quickly pulling it back. "I'm pissed because I was used like a toy for years by my father, and I fell for it all." Pietro says taking a shot causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"And I am pissed because here I am, in a bar, eight months pregnant, and I can't get drunk. I should be getting wasted tonight." Kitty says taking a drink of her water. "Last time I was single I wasn't pregnant and by this time I was already halfway off the chair, needing help sitting up drunk. Man, I miss that." Kitty announces laughing causing everyone to laugh with her. "And I'm also pissed because tomorrow is my paternity test for my baby and it might not be Lance's."

"What!?" Everyone exclaims at the table.

"You all heard me. I'm not repeating it." Kitty says smugly finishing off the rest of her water bottle before grabbing another one. "If anyone repeats this, I will know. Rogue and I will personally kick your ass, and if it's Rogue someone else will be on my side... just haven't decided who yet. I guess if it's Rogue might need Pietro's help." She continues smiling at the speed demon.

**Next Morning- Hank McCoy's Lab**

"Ok, Katherine, do you want to know the gender?" Hank asks smiling up at Kitty and Rogue as he holds the monitor.

"Of course I do." Kitty says smiling broadly and grabbing Rogue's hand in excitement. "I have been waiting for this for weeks. Stubborn baby just won't move in a position where we can see it." Kitty mumbles throwing her head back onto the pillow.

"Well, it's a girl." Hank says as Kitty and Rogue cheer. "And here is the paternity test." Hank says pulling a sheet of paper out of his printer. "Well, it isn't Lance. It came up negative. Do you want me to run it off the blood samples we have from all the men here, or do you want to tell me who it is?" Hank asks shaking his head when Kitty and Rogue's faces suddenly erupt into smiles.

"It's not what you think Mr. McCoy. Lance and I, we weren't together when I got pregnant. It's not that I was cheating. I was drunk, it was one night. We didn't use any kind of protection, we thought that the birth control would be good enough, it all happened so fast. We thought that between the birth control and alcohol and everything that it wouldn't happen. Guess you could call us silly teenagers. I'll tell you who it is. Just test this one, and trust me that the result will be positive. "

**Later, Hank's Lab**

"Well, that was positive." Hank says an hour later. "So should I tell the father or do you want to tell him?" He asks looking up at Kitty and Rogue from the door.

"I'll tell him. It's something I have to do. How do you all think he'll take it, being a father?" Kitty asks looking between Rogue and Hank.

"Well, Ah think he'll be happy, but he might want ta marry ya, Ah doubt it but the world is full of surprises." Rogue says smiling at her. "Could ya do that? Fer yer baby? Hell, would ya even wanna? Yer not even old enough ta drink legally."

"Of course I could." Kitty says defensively shrugging out of Rogue's grasp.

"Well then, I do agree with Rogue. Kitty I am relieved that the father is not Lance. Some people are not meant to breed." Hank replies to the friends banter.

"Mr. McCoy!" Kitty says gasping in shock.

**Outside the Mansion**

"So slut, come back to tell me the kid is mine and I will have to pay you child support?" Lance asks venomously. "Gonna tell me that I am a no good dad and you don't want me to see my own kid? Why else would you take me here, to the middle of the forest?" Lance asks throwing his arms out in a wide circle and spinning around in the sunlight. "Then again that idea of shared custody sounds decent, getting a role in my child's life is important. I'm not gonna be a dead beat dad like my own was." He says stopping his spinning and looking at Kitty with a murderous glare.

"Lance, you're not the father. A great man once told me that some people shouldn't breed. I agree with him. Please don't ever have children." Kitty says sighing waddling back down the forest path, grabbing onto the trees to keep her from falling on the shaking ground.

"You'll change your mind, you cheating whore. You cheated on me and someday soon you'll want me once again." Lance threatens, yelling at her even though they stand mere feet apart from each other.

"No Lance, I won't." She replies turning around to face him. "I didn't cheat on you. It was one time, while we weren't together. That isn't cheating. The idea that I thought the baby was yours is how I cheated." She admits sourly squaring her shoulders wearing a frown across her face.

"Who is the father?" He taunts venomously. "Everybody here knows better! I bet you're just some big whore. Go out for a night on the town and come back pregnant? Serves you right if you never find the father."

"I can't tell you that yet. I still haven't told him."

"You sniveling bitch, it's not like I won't know soon enough. I just hope that he can handle me angry. I don't take cheating very well, and you're too pregnant for me to deal with. Sure, I could smack you around a little bit, but then I'd just have a vengeful supposed father wanting to kick my ass. So I'll just kick his then beat you until you miscarry that bastard child from your indiscretion."

"Lance, if you so much as lay a hand on me the father will kill you. Don't make me tell him about this, please don't. We may be over, and I may be out of love with you but that doesn't mean that I want to see you killed. If you mess with me, the father of my child will kill you, and it won't be a pretty sight. Not only will he kill you, but all of my friends will participate."


	2. In the Heat of the Moment

A/N- This is looking much better than it did the last time it was posted, making me proud. I still have the original story if anyone wants it. I can repost it, it just isn't very well written, in comparison of course. College English Professors are the best at telling someone how to write with more skill. Try taking out every be verb (am, is, are, was, were, be being, been, etc) in a ten page paper... that will change your writing style.

This chapter is a little angrier than I intended, my stupid teacher gave me a D on an opinion paper! It wasn't even an English class and he gave me a D! He didn't agree with my opinion, and my writing style was too advanced and he nearly failed me! Stupid teacher. I wish I had my own portable X-Man, save me from this teacher... lmao.

My Beautiful Kitten

Chapter 2

In the Heat of the Moment

"Did ya tell Lance?" Rogue asks as Kitty curls into a ball, or at least the best ball a pregnant woman can, shaking as she hides her face with her hair. "Did ya tell him that tha baby ain't his? I'd love ta see tha look on his face when ya do."

"Yeah, he is not happy. He is so furious. Should I tell the real father? What will he do?" Kitty asks slowly, softly as her shaking begins to subside.

"Ya need ta tell him sugar. It ain't gonna be any easier tomorrow. He will wanna know, he has a right ta know. What happens if Lance does something stupid and then Ah have ta go beat beat his ass while screaming the daddy's name hoping he hears and comes ta join tha fight? Then again I guess Remy'd be more then happy ta kick Alvers' ass a time or ten." Rogue says smiling softly at Kitty causing her to giggle softly.

"Don't Rogue!" Kitty says moving too quickly and falling off of the couch stomach first, but managing to turn her body around just in time to hit her side instead of her fragile cargo protected inside of her body.

"Are ya ok?" Rogue asks running over to the fragile looking girl. "Do Ah need ta call Hank?"

"Yes… maybe…." Kitty says slowly moving her hand to the in circles on her swollen belly, as if checking to see that there is no damage. "Yes, I need him." Kitty moans moving her hands to the underside of the bulge. "Get her father too, I need to tell him, and I need to tell him now, before she is born." Kitty groans clenching her teeth as her face breaks out in perspiration. '_Professor'!_ Kitty calls out mentally, the moan even evident in her mental voice, '_I need Dr. McCoy, can you get him to the lab, and get me help?'_

_'Of course I can, he is on his way to the lab and Piotr is on his way to you, to help you to the lab.' _The Professor replies quickly, his voice full of concern. _'He just asks that you don't phase through his grasp like the last time.'_ The older man continues, the chuckle evident in his tone.

_'Thank you very much.' _Kitty responds closing her eyes and letting out a scream as her body tightens into a ball around her stomach for a few long moments before she slowly relaxes and attempts to stand, using the couch as a crutch to hold her weight. "Rogue, I really don't feel well." She explains, as if the screaming wasn't evidence of pain. "This is different than the last time. I've fallen twice in two days. Clumsy me, I'm only athletic till it will save my baby, then I'm falling all over the place." Kitty proclaims with a sad smile on her face.

"I can tell sugar. We are going to get ya down there ta Hank. The professor is sendin Piotr, Ah don't wanna carry ya and hurt tha baby. Ya don't need ta be drained at this point."

"I know, he told me too." Kitty says as she bends over and grinds her teeth together again. "Do you think the father will be mad that he hasn't known? Or do you think that my announcement last night was enough for him. I don't know how intuitive he is." Kitty mumbles sitting down on the couch, her movements betraying her for the pain that racks her body.

"Ya only found out today, and there has been no time ta tell him. This ain't tha time ta think about him honey, just calm down and remember ta breathe." Rogue says as Piotr rushes into the room, breathing heavily. "Thank God, yer here. Ah was afraid Ah'd have ta carry her myself!" Rogue greets the gentle giant, relief lighting up her face.

"I am more than happy to help her. I understand that you do not want to risk touching her bare skin." Piotr says walking over to Kitty. "Is it okay if I pick you up now?" He asks gently and she nods in reply. The giant mutant slowly wraps one arm around her still slender shoulders and the other under her knees before lifting her off of the couch and pulling her into this body so that she can lean against him.

"Thank ya darlin. Ah really appreciate it." Rogue gushes following the helpful mutant out of the room, but stopping at the doorway as he continues down the hallway.

"I understand why it is necessary. I will help her gladly." Piotr says walking quickly down the hallway, away from the motionless Rogue.

"Chere, if ya cry ya won't be da Rogue no more." Remy says suddenly standing beside her, causing Rogue to jump.

"Remy, good God. Ah was about ta go lookin fer ya. Kit… God Ah don't even know what happened ta her. She just fell over an then started havin' these pains. Oh Remy, it was awful to look at. Ah don't wanna follow them, but Ah don't wanna just stand here useless." Rogue says looking down at the ground and closing her eyes, her gathered brows the only part of her features betraying her confusion.

"Dat ain't like ya. Kit needs ya." Remy says wrapping his arms around Rogue's shoulders causing Rogue to stiffen for a moment before relaxing and then leaning into his body. "Go ta her. Ya know she wants ya, she needs ya." Remy whispers into her hair.

"Then do me a favor." Rogue asks from his embrace.

"What do ya need." Remy responds instantly placing his hands on her shoulders and stepping back a step to meet her eyes.

"It's what Kit needs, not what Ah need. Ah need ya ta get someone for me, or at least prepare him for what she is about ta tell him." Rogue confides looking away from him, toward the direction Piotr had carried Kitty moments before. "He might not like tha idea, but he's gotta meet her down here. I'm sure most of the mansion will show, but he has ta be there."

**Same Time, Hallway**

"Katherine, you're doing good." Piotr whispers into her ear. "Hang in there, we are almost there. You will be okay." He continues reassuringly as his hand on her shoulder moves in sofr circles.

"Piotr… thank you so much… I appreciate your help." Kitty moans through her clenched teeth. "I really… needed your help."

"It is nothing. You are important to me, you are one of my friends." Piotr says smiling at the small fragile girl, with a hint of something more behind his kind, patient eyes.

"Thank you." Kitty says as her eyes close tightly and tears start to trickle down her cheeks from the pain.

"Get her in here, quickly Piotr." Dr. McCoy says as he washes his hands and pulls his gloves onto his hands. Piotr walks quickly into the room and gently places Kitty onto the hospital-like bed. "Thank you for carrying her, but could you please leave? I do not know what I will have to do to her while she is in here, and I do not need anyone else in here."

"Of course Dr. McCoy." The giant Russian says walking out and closing the door behind him. As the door closes Piotr releases a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and slumps slightly against the door before walking across the hallway to a small, padded chair without armrests and sitting down.

"Where is she?" Rogue asks running up to Piotr, breathless as she leans over and grips her knees with her hands. "Where is Kitty?"

"With Dr. McCoy. He asked me to leave the room for the moment. I do not know when you can go in to see her. He did not say anything to me." Piotr says looking up into Rogue's eyes, but when they both recognize the identical looks of worry they wear they look away quickly.

"Ah understand that, Ah was just askin', no need ta get all defensive." Rogue says trying to act calmer than stance proclaims loudly. "Ah mean, it's not that bad, right?"

"Of course not." Piotr replies as Rogue sits beside him, burying her face in her hands. Carefully, Piotr places a hand on her back to comfort the normally less emotional girl.

"God, Ah blame myself. Does that make any sense ta ya?" Rogue asks trying to mask the choking of her voice, the choking that nearly makes it impossible to speak. "Why did Ah bring it up?"

"It can't be your fault. It is, most likely, labor pains, and no one can stop them." Jean says walking into the hallway with her fake smile in place on her face. "This hallway just seems too tense." Jean says smiling at the two, and attempting to cheer them up.

"Ah don't need ya down here right now Jean, there is only so much that Ah can handle, and you aren't one tha list." Rogue snaps at the psychic, her eyes full of hatred.

"I get it Rogue, you are upset." Jean begins stepping toward Rogue and reaching out a hand toward her shoulder as if in comfort.

"No, Ah just don't like ya, and I don't wanna hear yer mouth right now. So get lost. Ya are never there when Kit really needs ya. Did ya even know that she isn't with Lance anymore?" Rogue yells at Jean, closing the distance between them before grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her in anger.

"Jean, where is she?" Lance asks running down the hallway toward the two girls as Jean psychically pushes Rogue back against the far wall with a loud thud. "Where is my precious Kitten? Our baby is being born." Lance asks joyfully running up to the red head whose smile returns with blinding intensity.

"It's not yers asshole." Rogue yells running back toward the pair with fury written all over her face. "Ah don't want ya anywhere near this baby. The father is so much better than ya are, it's like comparin a Saint ta yer trailer trash ass. Well, then again, yer not even at that level, yer way below it aren't ya?"

"Rogue, the whole other father thing is just an act, and we all know it. No one here would fuck my woman, so I know she was faithful to me." Lance says balling his fist and shaking the building.

"If you keep doing dat I'm is gonna have ta break yer face. And if ya don't just get lost now, I'm just gonna break yer face fer da hell of it." Remy says stepping up behind the shaggy boy and placing a charged card at the base of his neck. "Don't think dat I won't be doing it. I will and I'll be having a blast doing it, trust me. I don't like ya, and I side with Kitty and Rogue. Ya caused da girl enough heartache, so just get lost."

"Don't I ever know this. No one here would want to fuck around with me, and fucking her would have done that. We all know that Kitty was faithful to me." Lance yells at the Remy, causing the mansion to shake even more around them all, like a leaf.

"Yeah, we all know." Jean reassuringly him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "But Lance, if you don't stop the tremors the roof may fall down on your girlfriend and your baby." Jean informs him quietly, and the tremors stop.

"Ya'll did break up quite a few times." Rogue reminds him.

"It was never for long! It would be a week, tops!" Lance screams turning to face Rogue as the building shakes again, causing Remy to replace the card on his neck and push it more forcefully into Lance, sending a trickle of blood down his neck.

"Remy knows dat she don't want ya around, so get out of here." Remy warns venomously.

"What the hell do you know? She is in love with me! That child is proof!" Lance screams in return balling his fists more tightly, turning the knuckles white.

"Actually, the baby isn't yours." Rogue admits glaring at Lance. "Kit told ya that earlier today. When she told me about it, Ah knew who the father was, so she never had ta tell me. It happened a few months ago when y'all were broken up. It was at a party that we threw fer her. She got real tipsy, started makin' out wit this guy she liked, still does too, and it went deeper then that. She took him into tha bed that y'all shared and this little girl will be the product of that." Rogue informs him as her eyes ask him to challenge her.

"Who is the father then? Is this a lie, like the one she told me earlier? She never told me his name, so I have to be the father."Lance replies confidently placing his balled fists on his hips defiantly.

"Ah can't say, he has ta be tha first she tells. Kit neva told me. Ah knew who it was when she told me the father wasn't you. Ya can't even claim that she wasn't faithful ta ya, cuz she wasn't wit ya when it happened." Rogue says in a deadly sounding whisper, just begging him to contradict her.

"Woah! We're missing a fight! Lance might just get his ass kicked!" Pietro calls out to Pyro who is running down the hallway to meet them. "Hurry up! Remy and Rogue versus Avalanche! My money is on Rogue, he won't even know what hit him!" Pietro calls out to Pyro, cheering them on.

"Shut up Pietro, no one cares what you think. Little daddy's lapdog doesn't get an opinion, especially since daddy is dead." Lance retorts before turning his attention back to Rogue. "That lying, scheming little bitch, I did so much for her, and this is how she repays me? This is not over; I want to talk to her now!"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, Lance." Xavier says slowly coming down the hallway. "Hank has remained in contact with me through this entire ordeal, and Kitty is not doing well enough to talk to you. Now I don't mean to worry anyone, she just is not up to having visitors. She has asked for one man, and that man isn't you."

"Then who the hell does my woman want? She's mine God dammit! Why would she want someone else?" Lance screams sending his fists into the wall.

"That is not for you to know, she has been asking that it doesn't get to you, until after he knows. Kitty is being very honest with everyone, but she wants the father to be the first to know. She is doing a very honorable thing. She told you first that it is not yours, now she must tell the father it is his." Xavier says in a monotone, causing Pietro and Pyro to mockinly look on with wide eyed shock, covering their mouths with their hands before bursting into laughter.

"That makes no sense! The lying bitch!" Lance screams again, attempting to punch Pietro, who dodges easily.

"Lance, I am going to have to ask you to leave the premises, until you can calm down." Xavier says as Logan appears through a doorway. "I can't have you throwing punches at your fellow students, and since we do have children on the premises, I can not permit this foul language."

"You needed me Chuck?" Logan asks, excitement in his eyes as he stares at Lance.

"Yes, I did. I need you to escort Mr. Alvers here off the property, and into Bayville. I will program the security to not let him back in until after he has proven that he is no longer this upset. Lance this is for your own good. I have many students here, I can't have the building falling down on them." Xavier says as Logan grabs Lance's arms and begins to pull him down the hallway.

"Come on Bub, this is the end of the line for you. I'll set ya up in a nice by the hour hotel. I hear there are a few in the neighborhood you used to live in." Logan mocks dragging the boy out of the building.

"Wow, we have bodyguards. I wish I had brought my bloody camera. Would love ta replay that a few dozen times." Pyro laughs out as Lance fruitlessly fights Logan's grip.

**Hank McCoy's Office**

"Does that feel better, Katherine?" Hank asks the exhausted girl as sweat pours down her face like a waterfall.

"Yes, thank you." She replies tiredly turning her head so that her eyes meet his. "The quakes stopped. Did the Professor make Lance leave?"

"Yes, Lance was making a mess of things. Charles feared for the rest of the students, Lance is a hot-head, not that that is news to you." Dr. McCoy comments causing them both to laugh.

"I'm nervous, Dr. McCoy, I'm really nervous." Kitty confesses burying her face in her hands.

"It will be ok Katherine. No one will hurt you, we shall all see to that, you are an X-man, and you always have been. The X-men take good care of their own."

"But Lance is an X-man as well." Kitty moans out from behind her hands.

"It's not the same with him. You have never been our enemy. You have always fought the good fight. Look at what he did in the brotherhood. If Charles is forced to choose, he will choose to keep you on our team, and he will side with you regardless of what Lance claims."

"Do you think that my baby will be ok, with this stress?"

"Yes, it was just false labor. Your body is getting ready to deliver. She will be fine, have you picked out a name for her?"

"Not yet, I don't know. Lance wanted to name her Anna, but I will never name her that. Even when I thought that it was his, I never wanted to." Kitty declares, her voice thickly coated with venom.

_'Kitty wants to see you.' _Charles Xavier says, intruding in Kitty's thoughts of the hatred of the name Anna for her baby.

_'I know.' _Kitty replies back, sighing and making Hank chuckle softly.

**Xavier's office**

_'Are you ready for what she has to tell you?'_ The telepathic voice of Charles Xavier asks as he closes his eyes.

_'Possibly.'_ A nervous voice replies softly.

_'You will be fine, I know that you and Kitty both want this. I can't see the future, but I can see intentions. There is nothing wrong with being nervous about being a father, the best fathers are always nervous before the birth of their children.' _Xavier replies as if from experience.

_'Are you certain? Will she want to tell me after all of this? I just saw her ex, the man she thought was the father, get pulled off the property like a criminal, isn't she going to want time to deal with that? They were together for so long!'_

_"Don't you already know if it isn't Lance it is you? Don't you want to be a part of your own child's life? What would she think if you refused? Could your conscience allow you to remain here? I know in the past you have been accused of not having one, but in the past year that you have been here you have shown immense growth of character.'_

_'Yes, but is it not-'_

_'It will be fine.'_


	3. To Have a Father

Melissarxy1- Yes, the Romy is more hinted than actually there. I thought it would be nice to kind of hit at several other couples, was thinking of adding a few other hints of couples in here too. Nothing too major, since the story is definitely about Kitty! Lol.

Mistress Rogue- yes, it is a rewrite. But on the bright side it's a redone rewrite! The story is basically the same, but the details are a lot different in some cases. The story is more fleshed out and there is a huge difference in the quality of the writing.

My Darling

Chapter 3

To Have a Father

"Hi guys." The very pregnant Kitty says as she opens the door to find over half of the entire institute outside of the door where she had been taken when the pains started.

"Kit, yer alright! Thank God!" Rogue says running to the younger girl and hugging her. "Ah neva thought that Ah'd be that worried about anyone!"

"Rogue, you can't hold me that tight." Kitty says phasing out of Rogue's arms. "You're going to hurt me! Or worse yet, you're going to hurt the baby! I just had the worst scare ever!"

"Ah'm so sorry, Kit. Ah won't do it again!" Rogue apologizes quickly wrapping her arms around her own torso.

"Keety!" Kurt says wrapping his arms around her quickly, but gently. "I vas so vorried."

"Kurt, I'm fine." Kitty says leaning into his soft, friendly embrace. "But I'm starving! Let's all go eat!" She says phasing from his arms and beginning to waddle up the stairs.

"Katherine, I am so sorry if I hurt you carrying you." Piotr says falling into step with the smaller girl. "I did not mean any harm."

"It's ok Piotr. You were great. Thank you so much." Kitty says smiling up at him. "I always knew that I could count on you for anything."

"Anytime, Kitty."

"See," she says giggling. "And I will return the favor anytime that I can help you."

"About that food that you were just talking about?" Pietro asks wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You're goofy, you do know that, right?" Kitty replies slowly with a careful smile.

"I've been called many things, but goofy has rarely been one of them. I'm thinking we should all celebrate our first Lance free night in a long time. A long overdue celebration, and a long overdue night without his temper making us worry about having a roof over our heads." Pietro remarks smiling at the shorter girl before Kurt pushes him away.

"I vas here first, wait your turn." The fuzzy mutant declares playfully sticking out his tongue at the speed demon.

"I never thought that we'd all get along so well." Kitty says in surprise. "Kurt and Pietro acting friendly, us mutants certainly have turned over a new leaf."

"Well, Ah don't know about ya'll, but Ah still can't stand Jean, Lance or Scott. So maybe only some of us get along well.

**Later, Kitchen**

"Wow, I'm going to be fat if I keep eating like this!" Kitty giggles looking at the table full of food- hamburgers, mac and cheese, spaghetti, pizza and subs graced the table in front of the group of mutants, along with chips of various flavors, cookies and several cakes.

"Ah'm just glad ya grew outta that Vegetarian thing." Rogue says taking a bite of her hamburger and smiling as she chews it. "And Ah'm glad that ya and yer baby are ok."

"I be glad fer dat too. I was worried. Thought I'd ta beat Lancey boys ass, so dat was a good thing today." Remy jokes lifting up his glass in a solute to his actions.

"I'm so sorry to have worried you all. It was false labor or something like that. Nothing to worry about, it's apparently perfectly normal." Kitty informs everyone smiling. "I'm glad to know that my baby is okay, I would not be happy if something had happened when I fell off of the couch." Kitty continues as her smile fades and a dark look clouds her blue eyes. "I would have blamed myself."

"It would not have been your fault." Pietro says placing his hand on her own and squeezing it gently between the neighboring chairs that they are sitting on.

"I know that, but guilt has nothing to do with logic, or what we know." She says intertwining her fingers in his. "Guilt is not logic, and logic does not stop, or feed, guilt."

"And this deep Kitty moment was brought to us by who?" Bobby asks laughing across the table from Kitty and shoving food in his mouth.

"Shove it Bobby." Kitty says laughing with him and squeezing Pietro's hand under the table before bringing their joined hands out from under the table. "I'm just glad that I can be here right now, happily. I was so scared for a little while. I had two close calls in a single day."

"Two?" Remy asks her, raising an eyebrow at her slip.

"Um... Rogue I might need you to hold Remy down." Kitty mumbles quietly looking up into Rogue's eyes as the older mutant grabs Remy around the waist. "When I was fighting with Lance, when he was throwing the shoes, I ended up on the ground. I'm not sure how exactly. The memories are jumbled. I remember the ground shaking, and then I was on the ground with Lance looking down on me and telling me that it's all my fault, because I'm so clumsy." Kitty confesses as the men in the room get antsy.

"Ah'm glad Kurt isn't down here. Ah'd be draining him when he heard that the man knocking you around again. Ah'd do something, but Ah figure Logan hid him from all of us. We were talking before Logan ran upstairs. I wanted ta drain him, just a lil, and know what he heard. Ya have some guardians here Kit." Rogue admits releasing her grip on the calm Remy.

"I'm not gonna go after him, mon chere. I'm just gonna kick his ass if he comes back. Da boy is getting on my last nerve."

"Aren't yer parents coming in next week, Kit?" Rogue asks changing the topic and looking at Kitty and Pietro's hands and smiling.

"Yeah, what is that smile about?" Kitty asks before following her gaze and blushing. "Stop it, Rogue. It's not what you think" Kitty says removing her hand from Pietro's and burying her face in her hands causing Rogue to wrap her arm around Kitty.

"Ah'm going up ta bed, it's been a long day." Rogue says winking at blushing mutant as she yawns loudly while nodding at Remy.

"Remy will walk ya up, mon chere. He needs ta ask ya somethin' anyway." Remy blurts out following Rogue out of the room and down the hallway.

"Yeah, bed sounds nice to me too, it's after 3 am!" Bobby says running out of the room unaware of anything going on.

"I will walk you to your room, if you want me to." Pietro says noticing they are the only two in the spacious kitchen. "Well, I guess we should clean up this mess that everyone made before we end up going upstairs." Pietro continues smirking at her before in a flash of silver and a quick blast of cold air the dishes no longer sit on the table.

"I'd appreciate the company, and I definitely appreciate not having to clean. But before we start walking up flights of stairs and down long hallways and I get winded, I would like to talk to you for a minute first." Kitty says placing her small hands in his bigger ones. "I wanted to tell you this from the first minute that I found out, but there have been problems." Kitty begins before taking a deep breath and looking down for a long moment before meeting his eyes again. "You are the father, this is our baby." Kitty whispers.

"Kitty, it's okay that you didn't tell me." He replies wrapping his arms around her as she starts to cry. "I understand. I won't let Lance touch you." He continues as she wraps her arms around him.

"Thank you Pietro." Kitty thanks him, softly sniffling.

"Anytime, Kitty. I will always protect you, I've wanted this for so long." Pietro whispers into her ear. "Kitty, I've watched him hurt you time and time again, and I know I haven't always been there for you when you fell down, but I have been for the past couple of years. I'm glad that you are realizing that I am that kind of man now. I'm glad to see that you've noticed I've grown up since High School."

"If you hadn't, we wouldn't be here right now." Kitty retorts, laughing in his arms.

"I'd like to think that we would still be here." Pietro replies, capturing her lips in his in an electrifying kiss.

"That is cute." Rogue whispers to Remy and Bobby just outside the doorway. "Too bad no one else stayed up to see it."

"I agree." Remy whispers back as he wraps his arms around Rogue. "Now I think dat we should all make a run for it before they catch us and Kitty gets upset. We did our job, Rougie here can be happy dat dey got together. It's only been nearly a year since we started this charade."

"I agree." Bobby says as the three of them start carefully walking away from the kitchen.

"Pietro," Kitty says slowly pulling herself away from his warmth. "I wanted to ask you this, just in case tomorrow is the day- what do you want to name her?"

"That is not a question to ask a man at 3am." Pietro replies laughing and kissing her gently. "Now let's get you up to bed, is that okay? You look like you could use the sleep."

"Is it ok if I sleep in your room tonight, with you? I don't trust that Lance can't get back into the mansion." Kitty says softly. "And if he does, you have the fastest reaction time in the entire mansion."

"Of course. I will protect you from anyone, Kitty. All you have to do is ask me, and I'll be there for you." Pietro reassures her, pulling her onto his lap, and fitting her against his chest. "And there is a question about who is the fastest? It's my job to be faster than everyone else. That is the one thing that my mutation is good for." Pietro jokes belatedly causing Kitty to laugh again.

"I think that this is how all of this started." Kitty says sighing and then giggling.

**Flashback**

"Ya look like ya could us a drink, petite." Remy says to the distraught, and very not pregnant Kitty. "I can see the circles under your eyes an I see how bloodshot dey are."

"Yeah, I've been crying, and upset. What are we drinking?" Kitty asks jokingly laughing it off, clearly under the assumtion that Remy was joking.

"Remy ain't jokin Mon chere. Have ya met him? Ya should know dat anything is an occasion fer drinkin. Get a few old buddies together and we can have a blast!"

"Ok, well what are we drinking?"

"You just wait a minute, Mon chere, and I will have a party ta die for. Let's just hope ya don't literally die since ya never go ta any parties."

"How bad can it be?" Kitty asks laughing nervously.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Wow… I totally never thought that being single could be fun!" Kitty giggles laying across a black leather couch, obviously drunk. "I should do this more often. But I should not let Rogue dress me." She declares drunkenly laughing while pulling at the buttons of her tiny, transparent top. "Somehow, it got wet." She continues drunkenly still pulling at the white shirt that looks more like plastic wrap than the acceptable shirt it was hours before.

"Maybe you should stop." Pietro says sitting between where her head rests with her hair fanned out and the arm of the couch. "This isn't your usual scene, don't go overboard and die on me." He continues moving her hands away from the buttons of her shirt and redoing the ones she had undone, covering her pink bra, but not hiding it thanks to the shirt becoming transparent.

"I don't think so Pie." Kitty replies scooting up on the couch and resting her head in his lap. "Are you afraid of what I would do, or is it what you will do?" Kitty asks batting her eyelashes for a second and then erupting into laughter. "You know, I've wanted you for a long time. Every time I went to see Lance when you all were still in the Brotherhood, I could never take my eyes off of you. It was so hard to look at frumpy Lance when someone so much more attractive was just feet away. It wouldn't have taken much for me to switch arms. I wanted you then, and I want you now. Lance is a one-minute man, even without speed enhancement, and he never gives me what I want, could you?" She asks with an offer in her eyes.

"I could, but I think that I should take you to your room. This was a bad idea." Pietro answers beginning to stand up, but Kitty places a hand on his arm, causing him to stop. "I'm trying to be noble for once in my life and you stop me." He says laughing. "You're drunk, and I've been drinking. Not tonight Kitty, if you want me, then tell me this when you're sober, and that is an instant pass into my bed, okay?" Pietro asks trying to reason with her.

"Please, stay with me, just a little bit longer." Kitty pleads. "I miss spending time with you, Pietro. Maybe this is silly of me, but I don't think about Lance when I look at him, I see your face, but I am so afraid that he will hurt me. I can't leave." She confides as tears begin to cascade down her face.

"Kitty, there is nothing to be afraid of. You have me, and Remy, and then there is Rogue. All of us are willing to protect you. Pyro might be all over the little princess over there, but he'd be on your side too. Lance won't mess with us, he'd be too scared. You don't need to worry." Pietro replies placing a hand under her chin, and tilting her head up. "Look at me."

"Okay, Pietro, I understand. I always have." She replies meeting his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I think that I am in love with you. I think a part of me has always been in love with you. Even when you left me stranded on a cliff side."

"That is the alcohol talking. Kitty, if you still want me tomorrow, then we will do more than talk about this. I will not talk about this while you are drunk off of your ass and upset about Lance being a pig-headed idiot. You only have to say it, and I will do anything that you desire." Pietro assures her, pulling her up into his lap.

"Really? You will block the fear of Lance, you will help me?" Kitty pleads turning his face toward hers.

"Of course. I have known that you are different. I love you Kitty, but I can't accept what you say when you are like this. I can't allow myself to be hurt that way." Pietro says as Kitty wraps her arms around his slender waist.

"It is not the alcohol, Pietro. Every time that I look at Lance I think of you. Every time that I am with him, it is an effort not to scream for you. Every fiber of me wants to be with you, but it is scared of him. There is no easy way out for me." Kitty whispers as the gentle trickle of tears turns into a rushing river. "I can't leave him, because I am a prisoner to him. I am so afraid that he will hurt me that I don't now what to do. I can't leave him because I don't want him to die. A part of me will always love him, but not in the way that you love the person you are loving." Kitty says confusing herself and then bursting into laughter.

"You know that I will never let him hurt you." Pietro promises running a hand through her hair. "I would protect you with everything that I have in me."

"I know you would, and I don't want you put in that position." Kitty cries into his chest as Pietro starts to rock her. "People are supposed to be happy while drinking! Look at me, I'm a bipolar crying mess!" She declares suddenly.

"You never have to worry about me, my beautiful Kitty. I will make everything okay, if you will only let me. Let me in, let me fix it, let me in." Pietro says looking into her eyes.

"I will." Kitty says sitting up and kissing him slowly, waiting for him to return the gentle caress. After a short moment Pietro closes his awe struck eyes and returns the kiss. "Wow." She whispers softly into his lips.

"I agree." Pietro says picking her up gently, carrying her out of the room, and up to his so quickly that if anyone had been in the room and paying attention they might have thought that they were imagining seeing the two of them there to begin with.

**Present Time**

"Yes, it is how all of this started. Kitty, you doubted me then, don't doubt me now. Let me help you, let me love you."

"I never did doubt you, Pietro. I wasn't ready to face this, but now I am. Now my past can't haunt my heart, and make my mind doubt it. Will you take me now, as I am, after taking so long to come back to you? I admit, quite openly, that I am a moron."

"I would have taken you all those months ago." Pietro says bringing his lips down to hers.

"I think you did." She giggles smiling at him, a smile full of anything but innocence.

**A few weeks later**

"Let me be the first to congratulate you, Katherine and Pietro, on your baby girl." Hank calls out walking the baby over to her parents. "Have you chosen a name; I need to write it down."

"Yes, Kaytlynn Marie." Kitty says taking the small baby and smiling at Pietro. "She has her daddy's hair already."

"Now whose last name? Pryde or Maximoff?"

"Maximoff," Kitty says softly looking at her baby. "For all of the heartache that I caused him for all these months, maybe even years."

"That is a nice sentiment." Hank says smiling at the new parents. "And Kitty, she has your nose. It's harder to change that."

"This is the first baby that the Xavier institute has seen in a long time." Kitty says giggling. "I wonder how some of them will handle it."

"Some better than others." Hank replies laughing. "Logan may take it the worst, but the man has a good heart, as we all know. Ororo and Charles are pleased, the main feeling, as you both know, is happiness that the child is not Lance's. That has spared us all heartache."

"No, it hasn't." Kitty says as her eyes harden. "He is waiting in the shadows, waiting to hurt this little wonder, and this joy that is now in the mansion. He will be back, but we need to be ready, because he won't be alone."

So? Good or Bad? Sequel or no? It is all up to you all. I can write it, we all know I can, I can keep this going for the next three years, like Choosing Sides, and then redo it! Lol. I would like to thank you all for reading, and hope that you will read some of my other works, and review them as well. I may not be the best author for updating, but all my stories get finished, and a sequel to this one will get there faster than most of the stories that I have been writing recently! Lol. Tell me what you all think!

Oh, and the original father was Piotr Rasputin. I just thought that he would be the kind to stand beside his girl, but he isn't the kind to take her for the first time while she is drunk.


	4. Epilogue

Author's Note- Yeah! I had a good day today. First day of my student teaching and I got a very cool teacher. I was afraid I'd get an 80 year old crazy cat lady. But I got lucky- I got a new teacher, and he's not bad to look out. I know that sounds horrible, he's married and I'm not single, but if you have to stare at someone for forty hours you don't want them to be ugly- and that is just human nature. It's a beautiful day to update.

My Beautiful Kitten

Epilogue

"Kaytlynn Marie Maximoff." Kitty chides the small infant in her arms. "You know better than to bite me, now we have to give you the bottle." She continues reaching into the large appliance and pulling out a green 6 oz bottle. "Now what is your Daddy gonna say?" She coos softly at the baby.

"Her Daddy is gonna say that she shouldn't have that last name, it should be Alvers." A gruff voice declares wiping the smile off of Kitty's face and placing a look of pain in its place.

"Hello Lance." Kitty greets sorrowfully. "How was your trip?" She asks, her voice stripped of all the playful tenderness and emotion she had directed at her young daughter. "I assume you took one, your tan looks very nice."

"It's called hard work Kitty, something you have always shied away from. Now are you going to let me see and hold my child, or are you going to be a bitch and not allow us to continue our happy life? I want you to give up this fake thing you have going now, and come back to something real." He urges pulling on her arm and twisting her around to face him, exposing Kaytlynn's silver hair. "You cheating bitch!" He screams, throwing her forward into the counter, barely giving her time to twist around and brace the impact with her back instead of her arms holding the small child.

"Are you stupid?" Kitty yells with tears streaming down her face. "Are you trying to kill my child? What are you doing?" Kitty asks pressing her child into her chest in an attempt to guard her while discreetly twisting the face of her watch. "This is why I left you! This is why the whole mansion partied when we found out that Kaytlynn isn't your child. Why are you back here?" She continues side stepping to the end of the counter and placing Kayt into the small bassinet at the end of the counter and slowly stepping backwards toward the door while pushing the rolling bassinet.

"I came back to continue our life together! I want you back Kitty! I still love you!" He pleads taking three steps toward her. "We've been apart for six months, and every day has been torture. I have wanted to come back every day and see you. I love you, Katherine Pryde!" Lance declares as his eyes fill with love and lust alongside the anger.

"Our life ended long ago Lance. Our life ended when you nearly ended my life and the life of my unborn child. You should know, that is if you're so tortured by us not being together, Pietro is the perfect partner, and the perfect father. He is everything you weren't Lance. It took me a long time to leave you, and I looked at him for just as long." Kitty announces reaching her hand back and comforting the restless child as she begins to scream. "If you don't want Pietro to come in and find you here, then I suggest that you book it out of here. He'll be here in 3...2...."

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Pietro asks rushing in, running past Lance to the two leading ladies in his life, not even noticing his ex-teammate and friend as a small beeping sound from comes from Kitty's watch. "Are you okay, is Kayt okay?" He asks in a rush of syllables.

"No, I need you to turn around slowly." Kitty slowly explains as her eyes fill with worry and tears. "Please, do it slowly and don't scream. She is already fussy enough." Kitty pleads placing her free hand in Pietro's.

"Nice, touching family moment." Lance snorts before Pietro can turn around, and immediately gets swept into the wall, being held off the floor by a rough hand at his neck.

"Did you try to touch them? What is your business here? Why are you messing with my family?" Pietro demands emphasizing each point by pulling Lance away from the wall to throwing him back into the cement, the noise forcing Kitty to pick up Kayt in an attempt to calm her. "Now look! You're messing with my daughter! You are making her scream! Do you know how long she takes to calm down?"

"Must be like her mother. I could make Kitty scream for hours. Then again, her screaming was much more pleasant to the ears than that bastard child over there." Lance mocks causing Pietro to throw him into the stove.

"Pietro, please don't upset Kayt anymore. I'm in no way saying don't beat the snot out of Lance, just don't upset our daughter." Kitty chides softly bouncing the young infant with one hand behind her head, and the other supporting her whole lower body. "It's okay baby, Daddy is just making the nightmare end. He's gonna make the bad man go away." Kitty whispers with only her voice focused on Kayt as he eyes bore holes into Lance.

"Now you've upset both of my ladies even more. That deserves more of a throw down." Pietro screams throwing Lance down the table and across the room.

"Okay, what in the hell is going on... Avalanche. We told you to never step foot on this property again." Logan announces gruffly extending his claws and stepping between Kitty and the fighting mutants.

"Logan there is no need to step between us. I can handle myself." Kitty whines an octave above her normal range.

"That I don't doubt, but there is no saying stress won't cause that baby in your arms to negate your powers, or whatever it is Hank thinks it could do. We don't have too many babies around with with both parents being mutants. That baby could do a million things, and I'm not in the mood to find a member of this team dead." Logan explains gruffly.

"He has a point Kitty." Pietro says pleadingly. "You should leave the room. Have McCoy look at your back. You're bleeding."

"What is tha damn commotion about in here sugah? Ya were only comin' ta feed tha baby and we can go an finish...." Rogue grumbles walking in the room, but stops in her tracks when she sees Lance, and takes in a deep breath watching the pool of blood on Kitty's lower back and begin to soak the back pockets of her jeans. "Somebody pinch me, Ah must be dreamin' and this is a nightmare. If ya touch Kit Ah'll skin ya alive." Rogue says running over to Kitty and Kayt and wrapping her arms around the two. "Ah'm gonna have ta ask ya ta leave." Rogue demands.

"I just don't think I can do that." Lance says balling his fists and shaking the ground so roughly that everyone falls to the ground, losing their balance.

"Ow.." Kitty moans as Kayt screams for attention. "Thanks Rogue." Kitty says blushing as she sits up, removing herself from the pillow Rogue had created from her own body,and bringing Rogue's attention to a large red spot on her shirt.

"Kitty." Pietro whispers running over to her. "Are you okay? Is Kaytlynn okay?" He asks quickly rushing his words together.

"Yes, thanks to Rogue." Kitty says as Rogue looks down at her blood-stained shirt.

"Pietro, rush her to Hank." Logan says gruffly rushing the younger mutants out the door and facing Lance by himself. "He's in for a beating."

"Of course, make us proud." Pietro replies before zipping off down the hallway with Kitty.

"Now I remember telling you not to come back." Logan says running up to Lance and shoving him against the wall and slashing a large x in his abdomen, shredding his shirt.

Okay, this is the epilogue. There won't be any more to this story, but there might be a sequel! I know this was very similar to the last version of the story, but it is much better written. I do have an idea for this, if I continue with a sequel. And seriously, if my luck with teachers and classes holds up I'll have some updates in the near future.


End file.
